


Finally

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Scenes from Season Nine [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Season 9 Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets injured on a hunt sometime before Christmas. He probably should have changed his shirt, but he really didn’t expect Cas to go off the frickin’ deep end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the list of things I really want to happen in season nine.

Dean gets injured on a hunt sometime before Christmas. It’s no big deal, really. To them, blood loss just comes with the job, but when Dean and Sam storm back into the bunker and Cas sees the blood, he flips. In hindsight, Dean thinks he probably should have changed his shirt, but he really didn’t expect Cas to go off the frickin’ deep end. 

“What happened?” Cas growls, eyes wide. He looks torn between wanting to rip Dean’s shirt off to inspect the damage or forcing him to sit down and accept a glass of water and Advil. 

“Poltergeist, Cas. The damn thing threw a few knives at me and I wasn’t fast enough.”

“You didn’t tell me any of this on the phone. You are a day late Dean Winchester, what do you think I’ve been doing for the past twenty four hours?”

“He was worried,” Kevin’s voice calls from the direction of the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Kevin,” Cas almost snaps. He turns to Dean, “What was I even supposed to think, Dean?”

“That we had unexpected complications, Cas. It’s a hunt. Shit comes up.”

“And by ‘shit’ you _obviously_ mean bleeding out in a seedy motel room.”

Dean blanches and looks at Sam who says, “Oh no, you told me not to tell him. I’m not getting in the middle of this. I’m gonna go help Kevin do whatever he’s doing. Have fun.”

Wow, he can’t even get family to back him up. Seriously what is this world even coming to?

Cas tracks Sam’s departure with cold blue eyes that snap right back to Dean when Sam’s out of sight. 

“Cas,” Dean rushes to explain. “We stitched it up and I slept off the blood loss for a while. I didn’t think I needed to worry you.”

“Your shirt is covered in blood. Do you know how much it scared me to see that?”

“Cas, it’s no big—“

“I can’t fix you anymore!” Cas shouts. “I lost my grace and I can’t heal you. You come home a day late, covered in blood, and that is _terrifying_ because even though I am completely in love with you, there is absolutely nothing I can—“

Cas' breath hitches for a second as he processes what he just said, and the final word of his sentence is lost in a whisper. Dean feels the surprise explode onto his face and Cas just looks _horrified._ Dean also thinks he may have heard Sam or Kevin drop a plate in the kitchen but he’s not entirely sure. He could have just made that up. His brain has pretty much stopped working. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas chokes. “Forget I said anything.” 

He turns to leave and Dean knows if he lets Cas go, nothing will ever be the same between them but he doesn’t even know what to do. But he figures fuck it, there’s really no easy way to say this, and he scrambles across the room to catch Cas before he goes. 

And maybe Cas says something when Dean turns him around, Dean’s not really sure. Because all of a sudden they are kissing and maybe Dean can’t say he loves Cas too, but maybe a kiss will say enough. And Cas gets it. Cas knows Dean’s not good with words and he is kissing back and holy shit, why didn’t they do this a long time ago?

They break apart to the sound of slow claps coming from the kitchen doorway. Kevin is smirking. 

“Finally,” he and Sam both say. 

Dean and Cas, however, are staring at each other and grinning. Because yeah, they kinda have to agree with them.


End file.
